


I Can't Breathe

by HK44



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poem I had to write  about a year ago for my English class</p></blockquote>





	I Can't Breathe

I.

Can’t.

Breathe.

Suffocating With screams caught In my throat,

Drowning in a deep

Blue cold of Gasping breaths,

Panic shooting to my head,

Burning everything In white-hot pain

That courses through my veins

Like fire,

Because the lack of oxygen

Is breaking my Lungs

Until I am Cracked

To nothing.

With flailing, failing limbs,

Nightmares creeping in

While the angry laughing

Voice comes,

Seeping black until

All I see is

Night.

I.

Can’t.

Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Poem I had to write about a year ago for my English class


End file.
